Kisses
by Mizuki06
Summary: Apparently kisses... can mean differently than what we're thinking of ne? ' heheh X27 one-shot


_Hello desu o3o How are you doing?_

_Mizu-chii's here~ :D so this time its a KHR story, Katekyo Hitman Reborn~ _

_I been re-watching the show, man it's still great!~ then many doujinshi comes after I watch it, and I saw a X27 doujinshi and fell in love with the pairing :3 lol _

_so I decided to write something~ _

_well Enjoy I guess~ and review would be great :) _

_KHR_

_Xanxus x Tsuna ( X27 )_

_Warning: a bit cussing, might be a bit ooc (sorry ^^' ) and boyxboy?~ and I write like in roleplay at the beginning~ :D _

* * *

**-Kisses-**

.

.

.

Somewhere in Namimori... In Tsunayoshi Sawada's kitchen...

The Tenth Vongola boss is having afternoon snack with his two guardians and tutor...

But then-

.

.

.

- "Scum. I want kisses now." Hugs Tsuna from behind and nuzzles the boy's shoulder while yawning.

- "What the hell are you doing? " Jumps up and being held back by Yamamoto, about to throw his dynamite at Xanxus.

- "I'm not sure what's going on but calm down Gokudera~" Laughs and holds on tighter when Gokudera trying to get out of his grasp.

- "Xanxus-san!" Screams while blushing, pushes Xanxus away.

- "Well, it looks like you can deal with this Tsuna" Hops off the table after finished his tea and walks out of the kitchen.

- "Oii! Reborn! Don't go!" Screams at the arcobaleno and sighs.

- "Jyuudaime! Please get away from him! And let me go you baseball idiot! I need to go beat the crap out of that guy!" Glares at Xanxus.

- "C-calm down Gokudera-kun"

- "Tsuna is right~" Laughs.

- "Who beat up who now?" Grins evilly and pulls out his gun.

- "Not you too Xanxus-san!" Panics.

- "Fighting here is a no-no right?~ Since Tsuna's okaa-san won't be happy if her kitchen got destroy ne?~" Laughs.

- "Shut up you baseball idiot!"

…

- "STOP!" Explodes, breathes heavily, making everyone quiet. "It's chocolate!"

.

… wait what? …

.

- "Chocolate?~" Smiles happily "I like chocolate" Lets go of the non-struggling Gokudera, laughs.

- "W-what do you mean Jyuudaime?" Puts his dynamite away but still glares at Xanxus.

- "He wanted chocolate." Sighs and opens the fridge. "Hershey's Kisses Chocolate" Holds up a bag with small chocolate drops inside.

- Yawns and stares at Tsuna.

- "But Jyuudaime! He-"

- "It's okay Gokudera-kun, he won't try to hurt me, but thanks for worrying" Smiles reassuringly.

- "Y-yes, whatever you says Jyuudaime" Calms down and smiles back at Tsuna.

- "A-anyway, I n-need to deal with him s-so I'll see you guys later, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto" Laughs nervously and pushes the two to the door.

- "But Jyuudaime!" Door closes and gets drag away by an overly happy Yamamoto.

.

.

.

Tsuna sighs and comes back to the kitchen with a Xanxus leaning on the table waiting for him.

"X-xanxus-san , you need to stop saying embarrassing like that. People will misunderstand!" The boss huffs and puts used tea cups in the sink along with dishes with cake crumbs on them.

He wipes the table and washes the cloth, unknowingly being stare by Varia's leader, who's now slowly advance toward him.

"Xanxus-san, why are you so quiet?" Tsuna turns around and hits the tall man's chest. Pinkish color rises to his cheeks when he catches those red eyes staring down at him intensely.

"I still haven't got my kiss, trash." Xanxus speaks in a low voice "w-wait, they're on the tabl-" he leans down, pressing his lips to the boy's (who now freezes because of the contact) stopping the little boss from finishing his sentence.

Their eyes shut close and Xanxus's arms wraps around Tsuna's thin frame as the boy practically melt in his embrace. The bag of Kisses chocolate is now forgotten on the table.

.

The two are too caught up in their moment that none notice the presence of the little hitman on the floor, with a camera in his hand. A smirk appears on his lip 'This will be good black mailing material' Reborn thought to himself.

.

.

.

Another 'peaceful' day of the Vongola Family...

Somewhere in Namimori...

.

.

.

**-The End-**

* * *

_Done~ lol. _

_Well hope you enjoy it ;) sorry if theres any spelling or grammar mistake ^^'  
_

_Review make a certain author happy! :3_

_idk y I like X27 lol, their personality are so opposite to each other... 3 but doujinshi can be very convincing lol~ (there're only 2! 2! TTwTT X27 doujin **-**crai- ) _

_I dont like Tsuna with the girls for some reason... idk... but kyoko is so sweet... XD well too bad I guess?~ _

_the only straight pairing I love in KHR, probably be Ryohei and Hana heheh~ Lal and Colonello too o3o ...maybe_

_anyway im gonna stop rambling now. So bye bye~ :3_


End file.
